A Little Something For Him
by Crazy Dr Giggles
Summary: Here I Will Collect Many Short Stories Of Nick And Ellis. The Conman And The Redneck. A Love That Has Somehow Blossomed At A Not-So-Good Time. This Is A Yaoi Pairing, Some Stories Contain Fluffiness And Lemons.
1. It'll Work

A Little Something For Him

Short Story 1: It'll Work

I can't read you.

Your face is blank.

A perfect poker face that probably took you years to perfect.

"I still-" I cough and choke on tears, "I still don't understand why yer' doin' this."

Pain flashes in his deep forest eyes.

No matter how hard he tries, he can't hide those emotions from me. The emotions I've trained myself to see in him. And only him, because no one else bothers to hide their thoughts or feelings the way he does. His pain was always there, I just had to see it.

"I'm doing this because I love you-"

"Bullshit!" I shout, crying harder

He can't lie to me. He can't and he knows it, but he'll be damned if he doesn't try.

"It's because…"

"Spit it out Nick," I whimper, "Yuh can't hurt me anymore than yew already have…"

There was silence. A long silence that I tried not to break by screaming 'Fucking tell me!' Because no matter what he was going to tell me, I didn't think there was anything I could do to help the situation. Nick didn't want to be with me.

"Ellis, darling-" the man started

"Don't 'Ellis darling' me! Just tell me why we can't be together! What did I do wrong! Please Nick, tell me what I can do to fix this!"

My conman stared into my eyes with raw, obvious pain masking over his face.

"You think this is your fault!" He asked in complete confusion

"Well what else could it be?" I wondered, wiping the steady stream of tears that escaped from my eyes.

"This… Oh, Ellis. This is on me, it's not you."

"Haven't heard that one before!" I about stabbed my heart out right then

"Really Ellis-"

"Nick, you-"

We were both trying to talk over the other. Neither of us listening. Fighting a war that couldn't be won.

"Ellis, shut up you stupid hick!"

My mouth snapped shut with an audible snap and a natural pout formed on my lips as I narrowed my eyes at my lover.

"Alright Ellis," Nick wiped a hand over his face, then tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling, "I am fucking scared of being in a relationship."

"Why?" I whispered so quiet that I don't think he heard me, but he explained anyway.

"I had one fuck-up marriage." He sighs, "After that it was one night stands and drunken dances, never asking for numbers or remembering names."

The man in the white suit continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I don't want another fuck-up. I don't want to break your heart, Overalls."

Tears flowed hot down my cheeks, but got caught on my smile. There was no hesitation in my movement towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted his chin down so that he had to look me in the eyes.

"Don't be scared," I told him, "It'll work out for us, I know it will."

"Forever an optimist," he smiled, accepting the truth in my words and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I lean forward on my tiptoes and he kisses me with a passion he must have been hiding.

End short story 1


	2. Keith

Short Story 2: Keith

"Niiick"

There was a rustling in the dark saferoom. Bed springs creaked as Ellis crawled out of his bed.

"Nick?" The mechanic whispered again

The gambler groaned and turned over on a noisy bed of his own.

"Nick," Ellis poked the older man's cheek, "Wake up!"

Coach started snoring on the other side of the room.

Ellis continued poking Nick, then tried ruffling his hair.

A dark green eye opened and glared at the young mechanic and his heart skipped a beat.

'What do you want, Overalls?" Nick mumbled and sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes.

Ellis crawled onto the older man's bed and sat cross-legged in front of him with a stupid grin on his tired face.

"Did I ever tell you-"

"Ellis, this better not be a fucking Keith story," the conman growled in a tone that was so bored and tired it hardly sounded the least bit threatening.

A moment of silence passed before, "Are you gunna let me talk?"

Nick didn't say anything, so Ellis continued

"I'm pretty sure I ain't ever told anyone about this," the boy said with a gleam in his eye that Nick could see even in the dim moonlight, "So me an Keith were jus' hangin' out, right?"

Nick stares blankly at the boy

"Then we got to talkin' all serious like about families an houses an shit. We were all animated and arguing, leanin real close to each other cuz that's always how me en Keith argued. Though we didn't do so often cuz we was best friends an all."

Nick didn't seem the least bit interested in what Ellis was saying, but he was listening all the same.

"Then real quick and sneaky like, Keith kissed me."

That caught the conman's attention. The drifter's eyes snapped to the mechanic's.

Nick was a man that didn't often get jealous during the zombie apocalypse, but when he did, even the zombies turned and ran.

"That fuck-up did _what?_"

"Well he-"

"And you just _let _him!"

Well Nick, it was-"

"Oh if that piece of shit was here he would be dead!"

Ellis just grinned.

And suddenly Nick understood.

"You hick!" Nick growled, "You little mother fucker!"

The conman growled again before devouring Ellis.

It wasn't often that Nick got jealous. But when he did, it usually benefitted a certain mechanic.


	3. Family

Short Story #3: Family

"So… You and Ellis?"

Rochelle's question sounded more like a statement.

"Mind your own god-damned business," Nick snapped.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't use that tone with her, Nick," Coach almost sounded threatening.

Nick glared at the zombies milling around outside the fortified house the survivors decided to camp out in. _When the hell would Ellis get out of the shower? Maybe he needed some help… _Nick fought back a grin. Coach's words brought Nick back down to earth.

"We're just lookin' out for the boy," the man's voice was soft, "Cause we is the only family he got left."

There was a silence in the safe house's kitchen then.

Rochelle leaned back in one of the chairs; Coach shifted his position against the counter. Nick scratched at the green-tiled countertop, keeping his back to Coach and Rochelle.

The waiting survivors heard the water upstairs shut off.

Nick turned quickly and headed for the kitchen door. He was headed towards the stairs, to the bathroom, to Ellis.

"Hey Nick," Coach called.

The gambler stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, not turning around. "Leave me alone, Coach. You don't need to worry about what goes on between me and the kid." And with that, Nick left the kitchen.

The two survivors left in the kitchen heard the bathroom door slam.

"Well," Rochelle said, "All we can do is hope for the best."


	4. Caring

It was so sad.

It was so sad that such a beautiful man could die so simply, just like that. It was as if God had created him and given him hope to live, given him the ability to give hope to others, and then just taken him away on a whim.

Rochelle and Coach hadn't noticed that Nick cared. When Ellis died, they were so warped by their own sadness that they figured the conman didn't give a rat's ass about the happy-go-lucky hick's death. Though out of the three left, there was no doubt that Nick cared the most about the innocent boy's death.

It was hard to notice at first, but the slight misstep, the silent treatment, it was all part of Nick caring about Ellis' death.

And then, he just didn't care about anything. He had a hard time caring before the apocalypse, and so when an angel came and drew affection from him, a slight beat from his undead heart, he thought the big man upstairs was willing to give him another chance. Nick thought God was forgiving him of his conceited, stealing ways. Nick thought, for the time that he was with Ellis, that God might actually exist.

But the man in the expensive white suit began to think he was wrong. God couldn't exist if such a being took Ellis away. Someone that took a boy like Ellis off the Earth could not be called a god.

And so Nick lagged behind. He held his guns with no intention of using them. He gave up on everything. He just couldn't care anymore. Not when the one thing he cared for his whole life was suddenly ripped away by the black claws of undead, mutated flesh.

And so Nick died. He died by the claws that took his only love. He died thinking, _maybe now, I can find God. And I can kick his ass. For Ellis. _


End file.
